


Happy Days

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, #002: "You smell nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> For Bethany, on her birthday - who of course beta'd the fic, too... dork. ;) You're the bestest!

"You smell nice." Jeff paused, frowning, and took a deeper breath, his nose buried in her hair. "You smell… like a carnival, actually. Is that right? Why do you smell like a carnival?"

Annie sighed—and she was sprawled half on top of him, so he felt her warm breath through his shirt. "Troy and Abed," she said, which was really explanation enough, but she continued: "They found a recipe vlog on how to make honeycomb brittle. Only they don't know the difference between teaspoons and tablespoons, and as anyone who's ever made a volcano for a science fair would know, baking soda can be kind of explosive—and it just. keeps. expanding. Mix all that with melted sugar, and it sets like a really, really sticky rock. The mess is _terrifying_."

Jeff took another sniff. It was like eating candy without the calories. "It's nice."

"Mmph. If you'd just spent an hour washing burnt sugar out of your shoes, you'd be less excited about it, I can tell you."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"You can use some of my shampoo later, if you want," he offered.

"Aw, thanks, Jeff." She patted his chest. "That's very generous of you."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I'm a pretty great boyfriend."

"Nope, now you've ruined it," she said, perkily.

He grinned up at the ceiling of his living room, and they lay in silence for a while—on his couch, with _Army of Darkness_ playing out, ignored, on the TV, takeout and Annie's homework spread on the table beside them.

It was pretty awesome, this thing with Annie, reflected Jeff. It was still kind of a new development, still their little secret, and yet it wasn't weird or uncomfortable, and it didn't make him feel like he wanted to run screaming into the night or hustle her out the door whenever they finished making out. He didn't even mind that she was putting strict boundaries around how far they went and when they moved on, and that she was (mostly) sticking to them—one of his favorite things about her was that she set clear limits on what she was prepared to do. He knew where he stood, with Annie—or lay, in this case. There was no bullshit.

And it wasn't all weird, sexless, 1950s-TV-show fare, he told his inner Britta, who was smirking at him. They'd reached the hands-over-clothing stage, and he was _definitely_ okay with that. Plus the slow burn was really working for him. He'd actually walked into a door the other day, because he'd been distracted by Annie eating an ice cream cone. She'd given him a look that said she knew exactly what she'd done and regretted none of it. Then she'd looked around to make sure they were unobserved, and swiftly kissed the bump on his cheek—annihilating his concentration abilities for the rest of the afternoon.

It was like being back in high school—except he wasn't a loser with no dad, there were no zits or growth spurts, and the hottest girl on campus was in his bed most evenings, panting and crying out his name (hey, hands-over-clothing didn't mean he couldn't get creative). It was like a cool version of high school—but he still had classes and homework. He was thinking of buying a letterman jacket, just so he could loan it to Annie. She'd look ridiculously cute—and it would probably fulfill a few of her own high school dreams, too. And then maybe they could share a milkshake and he could ask her to prom and _oh god this was Happy Days and the Fonz was trying to get under Joanie's tight little sweater, and if there was a Hell, Jeff was definitely going there._.

"I was just thinking," said Annie, not sounding at all like the innocent victim of his evil wiles. "You know that Troy and Abed are having that Kickpuncher marathon this weekend?"

"Mm?" Jeff dragged himself back out of his mental rabbit hole.

"And really, it's not my thing. I mean, I've tried. I've watched it sincerely, and I've watched it ironically, but after four movies and a short-lived TV show, I've kind of lost patience. And they're going to have it on _all weekend_."

"Mm." Enlightenment dawned. "Well… you know, you could always stay here," he said, slowly. "Bring an overnight bag, crash on the couch… it's very comfortable." He bounced slightly to demonstrate. "That's the kind of thing a good friend would offer, right? Perfectly respectable and above-board, no reason for anyone to be suspicious."

"Would you mind?" She smiled brightly at him, as if he was a dog that had correctly performed a trick. "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"You disturb me constantly," Jeff informed her. "But I don't mind."

"Thank you!" She reached up, and pecked him on the lips, which—because this was still kind of new and he hadn't stopped wanting her every minute of every day—quickly turned heated. And maybe Annie's definition of hands-over-clothing was getting looser, or her parameters were shifting again, but either way he was _really_ looking forward to the weekend.

After 'heated' had become 'kind of sticky', she took him up on the offer of a shower, which was _all kinds of awesome_ because naked!Annie in his bathroom, and naked!Annie using his towels, and naked!Annie getting re-dressed in his bedroom. And now his towels (and his pillow, because she'd rested there for… just a little while, just while she dried off, no big deal) kind of smelled like Annie.

And a little like a carnival.

\---

_"Why do you smell like Jeff?" asked Abed, later. Troy and Britta's heads swung around in concert. "You said you were studying late at the library, but now you smell like Jeff's shampoo."_

_"Uh…" For once, Annie's giant brain failed her._

_"Annie!"_


End file.
